Cho Family
by HwaMin
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita di keluarga Cho. sequel : Surat Cinta. KyuMinDeul.
1. Chapter 1

Eomma & Aegi

Cast : Cho Family ( CKH,CSM,CSD)

* * *

" yaaa,, Sandeul~ah. Jangan di makan sendiri, bagi dengan Eomma." Rengek seorang namja imut pada seorang namja kecil yang tak kalah imutnya.

" Shiero~ Eomma. Ini punya Cannie, jangan di makan." Tolak sang namja kecil sambil menyembunyikan toples camilan di balik punggungnya.

" tapi kan kau sudah menghabiskan satu toples sayang~. Berarti sisanya itu milik Eomma." Sang namja imut yang berperan sebagai sang Eomma terus berusaha merebut toples itu dari sang anak.

" Eomma juga sudah menghabiskan satu toples camilan yang minggu lalu. Bahkan Eomma hanya menyisakan toples yang sudah kosong saja." Sang anak tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan camilan MILIKNYA.

" haaaahhh." Sang Appa hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah menahan emosi di dalam hatinya. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak emosi jika diacuhkan terlebih yang membuatnya diacuhkan adalah sebuah toples yang isinya sudah setengah tandas.

Jika sudah seperti ini maka mereka akan terus berebut sebelum akhirnya - " APPPAAAA~, CAMILANNYA JATUH" – camilannya jatuh dan mereka akan – " APPAAAA~, BELI LAGIIIII~" – meminta sang Appa untuk membelikannya lagi.

" haaaahhh." Untuk kedua kalinya ia menghela nafas pasrah pada pagi hari ini. Mau menolak, tapi apakah sang Appa mampu untuk tidak tergoda pada raut aegyo maut yang di lemparkan sang Eomma dan Sang Aegi.? Tantu saja tidak mampu.

* * *

Annyeong~, Hwa imnida. :)

Ini drabble pertama sekaligus debut ff saya di ffn.

Gak nyangka saya bisa bikin drabble. Kkkk.

Mohon Maaf untuk rangkaian kata-kata yang kurang enak.

Drabble ini tidak lebih dari 250 kata. Tapi semoga kalian suka.

Saya tidak memaksa kalian review. cukup dengan kalian membaca, Maka itu sudah membuat saya bahagia setengah hidup. :)

Gomawo~

Hwa~


	2. Chapter 2 : Surat Cinta

Surat Cinta (Sequel from Eomma and Aegi)

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Sungmin ( Lee Sungmin)

Cho Sandeul ( Lee Sandeul)

" Eomma ada surat untuk Eomma." Teriak seorang namja kecil dengan suara cempreng'nya.

" taruh saja di meja yang ada di kamar sayang." Sahut namja aegyo dari arah dapur.

" arraseo Eomma." Tak lama terdengar suara hentakan sepatu yang pastinya berasal dari namja kecil yang bernama Cho Sandeul itu atau sering di panggil Cannie.

.

" uhh, lelah sekali hari ini. Untung Cannie mau tidur siang hari ini." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang. Tiba-tiba matanya menatap kertas berwarna merah hati. " eh, itu surat apa.?" Ia beranjak mengambil surat yang hanya berjarak 1 jengkal darinya.

" mwo.? Seperti surat cinta saja berwarna merah hati. Baru kali ini aku dapat surat cinta seperti ini. Kkk" ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan membelakangi pintu.

" _annyeong Yeobo~~  
Apakah Kau kaget karna mendapat surat ini.? Hahahah.  
aku hanya ingin mengajakmu dinner berdua atau bisa dibilang pergi kencan._

_Cannie.?  
Tenang saja dia akan aman bersama Eomma dan Appa.  
aku sudah mengantarnya ke rumah Eomma dan Appa.  
jadi kau hanya perlu bersiap-siap sayang._

_Anggap saja ini untuk menggantikan masa-masa pacaran yang belum sempat kita rasakan._

_Jam 7 nanti aku akan menjeputmu, jadi berdandanlah secantik mungkin untukku sayang._

_Sampai jumpa nanti malam._

_Salam cinta dari suami tertampanmu._

_Cho Kyuhyun"_

" jika hanya seperti ini, dia kan juga bisa sms. Kenapa memakai surat segala, seperti remaja saja. Ahh wajah bodoh, berhentilah memerah." Sungmin mengomel sesaat setelah ia membaca surat itu, dan ia melihat wajahnya di kaca yang terlihat memerah.

" tunggu tadi dia bilang sudah mengantar Cannie.?" Sungmin segera berlari ke kamar Sandeul dan tidak menemukan Sandeul disana.

.

" haahhh, aku merasa seperti remaja yang akan menjalani kencan pertamanya saja." Sungmin masih saja mengomel, saat ini dia sedang bersiap untuk dinner, emh, kencan lebih tepatnya dengan sang suami. Saat ini ia memakai kemeja merah dan di padu dengan sweater abu-abu dengan motif segitiga yang di lapisi blazer hitam dan juga memakai jins berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ia memakai sarung tangan dan topi rajut berwarna putih.

" baiklah Sungmin, ayo temui suami'mu itu." Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar. Disana ia melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan sweater krem yang di lapisi jaket berwarna hitam dan syal abu-abu. Sungmin menghampiri namja itu.

" Kyu~~" panggil Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin yang terlihat sangat imut dengan pakaian tersebut, ia mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin yang seperti bakpau itu.

" sakit, Kyuhyun~ah" Sungmin mengelus pipinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melepas syal yang ia pakai dan melilitkan di leher Sungmin. " kau seharusnya memakai syal, sayang~ udara hari ini sangat dingin."

" kajja." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang terbungkus sarung tangan berwarna putih. Sungmin sempat terheran karena Kyuhyun menarik tangannya ke arah halte bus yang tidak jauh dari rumah.

" kenapa naik bus Kyu.?" Tanya Sungmin. Kini mereka tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam bus. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya sembari tersenyum manis.

" aku ingin kencan pertama kita seperti remaja lainnya. Berjalan bergandengan, duduk berdua di dalam bus sambil berpegangan tangan, dan juga aku bisa bebas melihat wajah manis'mu tanpa harus terbagi fokus ke arah jalan." Tangan Kyuhyun beralih menangkup wajah Sungmin, ia tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang bertambah imut saat memakai topi rajut.

" anggap saja kita saat ini status kita adalah berpacaran. Aku tau kau menginginkan hal ini." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia tersenyum miris." aku minta maaf jika saat itu aku langsung memintamu menikah denganku, dan bukan berpacaran."

" alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu langsung menikah adalah agar aku bisa memiliki'mu seutuhnya. Kau tau Ming, sesak rasanya saat melihatmu di goda oleh pria lain. Apalagi saat aku gagal melindungimu saat kau-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun.

" sudah Kyu~, jangan di ingat-ingat lagi. Itu bukan salahmu, itu salahku karena tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu." Sungmin tidak sanggup mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

" tapi dari kejadian itu aku jadi semakin ingin memiliki'mu dan menjagamu seutuhnya. Dan pada akhirnya aku dapat memilikimu bahkan aku mendapatkan bonus seorang namja kecil yang menjadi pelengkap hidupku." Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang tubuh Sungmin, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

" terimakasih atas hari ini Kyu~. Aku sangat bahagia sekali hari ini." Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, Saat ini mereka tengah bergandengan tangan menuju Namsan tower.

" sama-sama sayang. Aku juga sangat bahagia hari ini." Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan kiri'nya di pinggang Sungmin.

" kapan-kapan kita juga harus mengajak Sandeul ke sini Kyu~" mereka kini sudah sampai di Namsan tower. Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan duah buah gembok berwarna biru tua dan sebuah spidol ia menyodorkan salah satu gembok itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima gembok dan spidol itu dengan senyum lebar. Setelah selesai menulis, mereka memasang gembok tersebut di salah satu pohon disana.

" 1 , 2 , 3." Mereka melempar kunci itu secara bersamaan. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dan tangan mereka saling bertaut. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan'nya.

' 00.00' Kyuhyun kembali memandang Sungmin dan tersenyum.

" saengil cukha hamnida nae yeobo." Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

" gomawo Kyu~" ucap Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibir'nya dari kening Sungmin. Kini Mereka berdua saling menatap dan melempar senyum.

" Saranghae~" dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu yang bertaut, saling menyalurkan cinta lewat tautan kedua bibir tersebut.

Di lain tempat~

" YA, Sandeul~ah jangan di habiskan. Itu punya Hyung." Seorang namja imut berpipi bulat tengah berusaha merebut sebuah toples kue yang beraada di tangan Sandeul.

" anniyaa~~~ ini punya Cannie. Halmonie membuat kue ini buat Cannie bukan buat Hyung" Sandeul masih keukeuh mempertahankan toples yang diklaim MILIKNYA.

" aigooo, berhentilah bertengkar." Seorang Namja cantik berusia akhir 40 itu berusaha melerai, tetapi akhirnya ia menyerah.

" padahal aku masih menyimpan 2 toples lagi, tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkan. Yasudahlah." ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa single dan hanya melihat kedua namja imut itu saling berebut toples sambil memijat kening'nya yang terasa pening. Yah seharusnnya mereka sekarang tengah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Sungmin tapi ternyata kedua namja itu malah saling berebut.

Ini sequel buat Eomma & Aegi, sengaja di ganti judul utama.

Hwa minta maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang agak membingungkan dan juga terlalu berbelit-belit.

Happy birthday Lee Sungmin. Stay Healty, I Love You.

Ada yang mau Sequel.?

Dan juga buat Kampoeng SDS, kayaknya di pending sampe pertengahan bulan januari atau gak awal februari.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review 'Eomma&aegi' **Guest1, Min, DwitaDwita, WineShipper, cloudswan, kim hyun nie, winecouple, maximumelf, chikyumin, sissy, sitapumpkinelf, cholee.13, Guest2, pumpMin.**

Terimakasih telah membaca FF ini.

Dan buat yang Review, terimakasih banyak sudah mau mereview FF ini.

Buat yang Follow dan Favorite Juga terimakasih banyak. :)

Matur Suwon, Thanks You, Gamsahamnida, Gomapta, Arigatou, Xie Xie, Terima Kasih~~~


End file.
